Forgot To Laugh
"Forgot To Laugh" is a song by American recording artist Bridgit Mendler, taken up from the former's debut studio album, Hello My Name Is... (2012). It was composed by Mendler, Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou and Evan "Kidd" Bogart. The song was release as promotional single on blog network Idolator in October 4, 2012. The song received positive reviews from music critics, praising Mendler's vocals and the song's funk influence. "Forgot to Laugh" have been compared to Taylor Swift, Lily Allen and Selena Gomez & the Scene. The song debuted at number 198 on the South Korean International Singles Chart, making it the third song to chart in the country. Background A midtempo pop song, "Forgot to Laugh" exhibits elements of pop rock and funk. Built on a beat, multi-tracked harmonies, the song's instrumentation includes slow-bouncing guitar, keyboard tones, and drums. Lyrically, the song gives betrayal and despise a ex-boyfriend. The song is a guitar-driven pop rock over a lightly strummed guitar, before a skittering backbeat. To Girls Life Magazine "Forgot to Laugh" is a funk song with R&B-inspired beats. The song was exclusive release as promotional single on blog network Idolator in October 4, 2012. Live performances The song was performed in all dates of her tour, Bridgit Mendler: Live in Concert. Reception Critical reception The song has received positive reviews from music critics. Tim Sendra of Allmusic was a review, praising her "fine singing voice" and her "songwriting chops". Trey M. to Rickeycomments that "Forgot to Laugh" is nice and good to mix in with the general fodder of the album. compares Mendler's song to the Selena Gomez & the Scene and said: "When the song first starts, Mendler even sounds a bit like her former Disney sister. Near the end Mendler makes hits a pretty big note too, and while including no runs in “Ready or Not” she makes it up in this song with all of the great harmonies." Sam Lansky to Idolator said that the song is "loaded with witty metaphors that would give Taylor Swift a run for her money" with a "monster chorus" and "the sharp songcraft is all the more impressive." Rachel Brodsky of MTV was also positive review and compares the song to Lily Allen, Taylor Swift and Cher Lloyd. She said "is at once sunny and wise, and seems to revel in the friendly sass and punch of Cher Lloyd and the fast-talking know-how of Lily Allen". The magazine Girls' Life was positive and commented that "Forgot to Laugh" is fun and has catchy lyric with R&B-inspired beats. Kai of the magazine Embrace You commented that the ingenious verbiage of the song is quite appealing and demonstrates the Mendler’s ability to incorporate humor in the songwriting. He said "The track is well produced with a grungy electric guitar blending with a fierce bass and hard-hitting drums, and Mendler’s sassy vocals sound convincing the more the track takes off." The Sweet Lyrics commentes the song is "pure pop, shiny, a pop-rock anthem" and that Mendler sings over a strummed guitar. Guilherme Tintel to It Pop compares Mendler's song to Taylor Swift. He said that the beats of the song sounds like the soundtrack of old movies, but the lyrics are mature. Chart performance For the week ending October 27, 2012, the album version of "Forgot to Laugh" debuted at number 198 on the South Korean International Singles Chart, making it the third song to chart in the country. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Hello My Name Is... Category:Hello My Name Is... songs Category:Promotional singles